User blog:OnePieceNation/Jinbe will be the twelfth crew member
Random: My first blog on this site Yeah. Actual Blog: my theory (and predictions) about the end of one piece (which is far to long and complictated to post anywhere) includes what kidnd of people will still join Luffy's crew and in which order. In this order Jinbe will be the twelfth to join and not the tenth or eleventh. luffy said in the first episode that he wants at least then people to join them , meaning 10 + himslef makes 11, my guess is that Jinbe will join when this is accomplished and when luffy has at least sailed half of the new world ( he might have already beaten big mom by this or he might not yet have). So if jinbe is twelfth to join who do I think will be number 10 and number 11 to join. Number 10 to me should be another woman, and not a regular woman, a woman with a devil fruit ability, most preferable a logia user, since we haven't seen any female logia users and the crew needs a logia. Her logia will be nature based wood, soil, metal. I personally think metal would be the most fitting. But maybe hard substances can't become logia, because diamond isn't logia either so she might have soil/earth logia. Her dream is to end slavery and the power of the world nobles. (she might be one of two character we already met Jewelry Bonney {yes I know not a logia, but most likely she was slave} or Koala, now 23 years old) Number 11 should be a young boy, a young boy who wants to become a fierce pirate and who will become the crews cabin boy and apprentice, just like roger's crew had buggy and shanks as cabin boy's and apprentices now the strawhat crew will also get two apprentices. He will join them to become luffy's apprentice, but luffy will only make jokes with him and he will only learn stuff from chopper, nami, usopp, franky and robin. His dream is to make a database of all devil fruits and their abilities and to find out what they really are, he however doesn't want to eat one, even not when he will get offered one to eat by luffy. The Number 12 is jinbe. His dream is most likely peace and frienship between humans and fishman everywhere. But I'm no done yet I think the crew will have 15 member at the end. Number 13 should be a fromer member of the spade pirates, who now leaves the remains of the whitebeard pirates to join luffy and his crew, to help Ace's brother to become pirate king, he will have rivalry with sanji, because he can cook to. His dream is to find a legendary ingredeint which is only found at an island near the end of the grand line. Number 14: will be a little girl who also becomes a kind of apprentice only she isn't as interested in becoming a pirate like number 11. She will mostly fill in the role of look out, and she will have inside knowledge about the new world, having grown up there. Her dream is to find out what happened to her parents who sailed the grand line as zoologists. She is partially a zoologist herself. Number 15 will be a former marine that will leave the marines to join luffy's crew, after he witnesses luffy saving a country (filled with innocent people) that the marines want to destroy because they are there or a WG secret is there. His dream is to change the world and make it a fairer place, he will reveal a lot of marine and WG secrets. Category:Blog posts